


A Knight, His Squire, and A Princess and a Dryad Walk into a...Relationship?

by TheGreatBard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Epic quest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Forest Sex, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Freeform, Knight, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Nymphs & Dryads, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Male Character - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess - Freeform, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Worldbuilding, Writing Prompt, empathetic connection, sex in a tent, squire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatBard/pseuds/TheGreatBard
Summary: A reddit user named RedFredHunter posted the Dirty Writing Prompt of"A knight rescues a beautiful princess, finds out his squire is in fact a girl, and draws the attention of the amorous dryad stalking their campsite. It's going to be a busy night."This is my attempt at it!





	A Knight, His Squire, and A Princess and a Dryad Walk into a...Relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, the scenario is RedFredHunter's idea, and i just wrote the thing!
> 
> It was all written with no planning and a minimum of editing, so if it's a bit rough i'll probably have to go back to fix it.
> 
> It's also not meant to be taken super seriously, so, you know, go easy on me! 
> 
> Ultimately, i write for fun, and this was fun, so i already think this is mission accomplished!

Kevin sighed as he pulled the meat from the fire, already knowing that his "medium well" was going to be "charcoal and if you're lucky, a bit of meat left". 

He'd never been very good at cooking, though he'd tried, and he'd hoped that getting a squire would have helped with that. after all, squires cook and clean while they're trained, so they could make it on their own once they were done!

But it hadn't, because Aaron couldn't cook either, and so they just ended up taking turns burning dinner.

"well, at least it's...edible? maybe? fuck it, it smells good."

He was about to take a bite of the still smoking meat, when he heard a tiny *"Nooo!"* from the tent behind him. Kevin froze, listening.

it came again, a cry of *"aaaahhh!.."* that trailed off in the darkness. it wasn't loud, and was muffled by something, but his instincts took over in an instant, honed by long years of adventure and warfare!

Danger! Something was attacking the tent!

His squire was in the tent! And the Princess Neviana!

Had assassins found them already? Bandits? How had they gotten past the tripwires and cans?

shoving his questions aside, he rose in one smooth motion, drew his sword and barreled into the tent, ready for whatever ne'er-do-well was accosting them!

"Aaron! Princess!" 

*clank* 

His sword dropped from his fingers and planted itself in the soil, it's legendary blade sparkling in the firelight and shining back a perfect reflection of what was inside the tent.

Two maidens lay bare, covered by the barest hint of the hides and bedrolls that made up the floor of the tent, and in the throws of passionate lovemaking, limbs entwined and fingers seeking, lost in their pleasure.

One was dark skinned and thin, almost waifish, with dark curls down to her shoulder blades. her coltish legs were straddling the head of a figure beneath her, rocking back and forth in ecstasy, her arms kneading the chest of the girl below her and her own breasts bare and bouncing as Kevin watched in rapt attention.

Princess Neviana was truly as beautiful as the tales said, every inch of her a vision of youthful beauty and innocence. It was no wonder her uncle had kidnapped her, held her hostage, and was going to marry her off to the foriegn powers that he’d thrown his lot in with.

Kevin had found her to be a truly nice, composed and self assured young woman, and he’d taken a shine to her from the moment he’d seen her in her tower cell. He’d vowed to himself that he would always keep her safe, no matter what, even if that meant he couldn’t have her himself.

The other was pale and fit, thicker in limb and stouter in body than average, but womanly and pleasing. her breasts were pert and rather small, but still quite attractive with their rosy nipples standing erect. Her body was covered in small scars, standing out on her toned and muscled limbs, highlighting a life that had kept her exceptionally fit, but had seen it's share of abuse.  
Her pussy was on full display, legs splayed wide to keep her partner balanced, and her hands were on the Princess' hips to hold her there.

She also seemed incredibly familiar, even though Kevin was *very* sure that he'd never seen her before, and that the Princess was the only woman that should have been in the camp.

At his entrance the dark haired noble's eyes flew open and she screamed at the sword in his hand, flailing backwards to distance herself from them knight. 

He only had a moment to enjoy the sight of the Princess in all her nude glory before the person underneath her, his *squire*, leapt into action at the intrusion, pushing the Princess further away from the danger and spinning to draw a sword that had lain hidden beneath the blankets. Aaron whirled in the pattern Kevin had drilled into him, and struck decisively with the weapon. 

In a fraction of a second it was poised, razor sharp, at Kevin’s neck.

“Hold squire!” He ordered, stubble prickling on the edge of the blade. “It’s only me! I heard...something...and came to check…”

They stood still for a moment, eyes locked, his squire awkwardly removing the sword from his throat and half heartedly covering his- her!- breasts. The Princess looked between them, wide-eyed and shaking in surprise and pent up hormones.

“...so you’re a girl…”

“...last time I checked…”

Kevin gulped and looked away trying not to draw attention to his raging erection, or look directly at the Princess. His pulse was pounding in his ears, and he felt a flush rising in his neck. All this time, and he'd had *no idea*! Between the urgency of their quest, her short hair and stocky build, and the deep voice that he was only now realizing was a fake, she really *had* looked boyish, to the point he had assumed his squire was just another boy looking for elevation in society through the Knighthood.

“Right...well...uh… I’ll just…” Kevin mumbled, turning to go back out into the night, pale and shocked. "...c-carry on..."

"Sir Knight..." Came a small voice from the back of the tent. "Please don't be upset...i..simply wanted to convey my gratitude to your squire...a-and to you of course! Erin was simply here first when i woke up! if you would only stay, I am quite sure we can smooth over any issues you may have..."

"i, uh...alright..." He turned back, taking up his sword and wiping it clean of dirt before sheathing it. "...i had no idea Aaron. Gods! im sorry, all those times we shared a bed to save a few coins, bathed in the streams! Lass, i apologize! I'll release you from your oaths forthwith!"

"**No!** That's not the point! So i'm a girl?! I'm still a Squire in the Armored Company! I serve you with my blade, my spirit and my...my body! that doesn't change because I happen to be female! My duty is the same! Man or Woman!" His squire had that look in her eye, the one that said no matter how much he argued, he wasn't going to win, and she wasn't going to take a single step away from her position. "And my name is Erin! Ehr-RIN! With an E!"

"B-but a female squire is against the Law of the Kingdom!"

"Trust me, when i get home, *that* will be the least of the issues I intend to change!" the Princess, still naked and making no effort to cover herself, announced. "Unless there's another reason Erin can't continue as your squire? She is of course welcome in my court, and i can guarantee willing knights to finish her training if you'd rather not have a woman as a Squire..."

Her displeasure at that thought was evident in her frosty tone and Kevin blinked. The fact that it was illegal had really been his only reservation, if more for Erin’s sake than his own, and if it was going to be taken care of he didn't see why he and Erin couldn't continue. She was the best squire he'd ever seen, or had the privilege to train.

"No, that was it..."

He looked down, bemused, and then wrenched his gaze away from his squire's pert bosom. a pulse from his aching cock left him even redder in the face and he shifted again, pointing his hips away from the girls.

But the ever-observant Princess noticed.

"Sir Knight! You must be a man of prodigious virtue to withhold yourself so! Come, and allow me to show my gratitude!” She gasped, eyeing his length as it twitched at her words. “I must insist! Let me help you with your situation!”

“I...uh...I dont know…” Kevin hesitated, looking to his squire, and then turning away blushing. “..i should get back to my watch…and i intterupted...you and Aa- erm, Erin...so..”  
He turned again, fully intending to go outside, chew on burnt steak, and do his best to avoid thinking about what was going on in the tent. He even had the first Verse of the Knighthood on the tip of his tongue, ready to spend the night in contemplation of his Vows, when he heard a voice blurt from behind.

“Idontmindifyoujoinus!”

Kevin reeled, then turned around again to peer at his squire.

“What!?”

“Ahem! I *said*...i dont mind if you join us Sir...if the Princess is alright with it of course…” Erin’s short shorn hair did nothing to hide her own blush, though she still tried to hide behind her blonde bangs. Gods how had he been so blind!? Her hair was long for a boy, but short for a woman, and seeing it now made how his assumptions had blinded him oh so obvious. “I- there was a reason I chose you at Selection...i could tell I would be safe with you...and you were...are!...Very...attractive…”

Kevin was floored. He had never considered himself attractive, being a big, square featured, plain looking man. Even his hair and eyes were plain brown, without even the alluring depths so common in the color. His armor was dull and pitted, his horse brown and unnamed, and he had only the home he lived in. 

About the only attractive thing about him was his sword, and that was just because it was a legendary artifact. Otherwise he’d never thought himself special.

“Of course I don't mind! I had such a fun time with you just a little while ago, I can't imagine how much more fun thanking *both* of you will be!” Neviana said, smoothly rising from her crouch and slinking to stand between the pair, laying her gentle hands on both their shoulders.. “Please? I really do wish to thank you, and bridging this gap that’s growing between you would put me very much at ease!”

Kevin wondered what kind of alternate world he’d fallen into. He’d started the day with a raid on a castle he’d spent his own Squire days in, and tried to slaughter a Lord he was once beholden to for the Gods’ sake! He’d fought men he would have died for, and still considered friends, if mislead ones at that, and he’d trafficked with a powerful sorcerer to whisk himself and his two wards to safety, promising the man a year of his own life to do it!

And now his (female!) Squire, and his Princess, were propositioning him in the middle of the woods!

Had the *entire world* gone stark raving ***mad!?***

An old saying from his training days came back to him then: *If you can’t beat them, join them! Life is more fun that way!*

He sighed.

“Alright. Fine! You win, and I accept your gratitude!”

“I knew you would see things my way! Now, let’s get you out of that armor..” Neviana exclaimed, and then began fumbling with the entirely wrong clasp on Kevin’s armor. “..um.”

“Allow me. I have plenty of practice undressing my Knight…and polishing his sword!”

Erin seemed to delight in the way he squirmed at her phrasing, and slid behind him as she began to divest him of his heavy plate. Her nimble fingers flicked clasps and undid belts with an expertise that showed her many hours of training, and her strong arms easily lifted the plates from his body. 

He could have done so himself, but he was still reeling, and it seemed more fun to let her unclothe him while he recovered from his shock. He knew from the talk of other Knights that a woman who knew how to take off his metal shell was rare indeed, though he didn’t have much experience with women so he didn’t know first hand. 

Kevin had found women who *wanted* him out of his armor rather rarer than those who knew how to help take it off in his life.

The Princess, content to wait for the Squire to take care of him, had returned to the nest of blankets on the floor, laying back and staring at him with sultry eyes and a confident grin, hands roaming her own body suggestively. One played with her chest, taking a nipple between fingers and rolling and pinching, while the other crept downwards, circling her hip, before taking the final plunge to the valley between her thighs. She dipped one inside, and then drew it out to spread wetness along her lower lips, keeping her thighs wide apart so he could see *everything*.

Kevin's wide eyes never left her, tracing her movements, memorizing them like he did his combat forms. Every path her fingers took, every reaction she gave, he burned into his memory, encoding it so that he could follow them himself in the night to come.

The only time his eyes left the Princess was to watch his Squire as she stepped away from him to place pieces of his armor to the side, gazing at her body hungrily, knowing that she would soon be his. She’d always had a mystery about her, something that had made him wonder and hold back slightly, aware that secrets could be deadly in their line of work. 

He’d done his best to find out, but the “boy” had been an orphan, and so no one knew exactly where he’d come from, or who he was. His existence had been a mystery, and yet while Kevin had never been one for mystery, but this one had drawn him in, creating feelings he’d never had about a member of the same sex before. 

Not that the Knight had believed that was a bad thing, but he hadn’t understood why this Squire was different than all the others he’d helped train. He’d been a bit shy, more reserved, and perhaps had needed some extra strength training, but Aaron had been an exemplary Squire, who followed his duties to the letter, never slacking.

Probably because under the close cropped hair, bound breasts and carefully obscuring clothing, he was actually a she!

And a beautiful she at that!

Fit, firm, and surprisingly womanly for all her ability to mask it, Erin was the picture of a woman about to fully mature, and who would one day be a formidable warrior. From the grace with which she moved, to the chords of muscle that stood out each time she lay an armor piece down, she stalked like a lioness, poised and dangerous, but alluring all the same.

Finally he was bare chested, Erin as quick as ever at assisting her Knight, and clad only in his leggings, his straining member pulsing and aching against the supple leather. Only a few leather ties separated him from the world, and Erin made to untie them when she was stopped by Neviana, who had moved closer as he was stripped.

“I believe I can take it from here Erin…”

The blonde warrioress grinned and knelt next to her friend, gazing up at Kevin with wide blue eyes.

Reaching out, Neviana slowly undid the ties, loosening his pants, and pulled, ever so softly, downward.

With a relieved groan, Kevin felt his turgid member flop free, nearly smacking the Princess in the face as he finally sprang to full length. It was as large as his build, thick and long, well proportioned for a man who held the Title “Bear Warrior”. The girls simply looked at it in awe, and then broke out into grins almost as big as his cock.

“My! Prodigious virtue indeed! Milord you are well gifted!” Neviana was looking at him hungrily, lifting his member with a hand and feeling the weight of him, struggling to get her fingers to meet around his girth, and laughing when it twitched at the contact. “Such strength..”

“Mmm, you should see him when it’s not in the middle of a cold night…” Erin suggested, leaning forward to get a better look at him. “I’d say we’re missing a few inches!”

“We’re going to have to change that!”

And with that proclamation, the Crown Princess Neviana took Kevin into her mouth, her lips stretching to their limits to accommodate his girth. She began to press forward, only to back off as her eyes teared up and she had to take a breath, before going back for more. Erin looked on with a strange look in her eye, and no small bit of awe at the bravery of their charge.

He’s known since his first time that he was larger than average, and had even been turned away by some potential lovers because of it, but he hadn’t known just *how* big he was until he saw the Princess struggling. His rod dwarfed her hands, thicker than her wrist, and made her entire body seem absolutely tiny, and absolutely filled her mouth to the brim.

She was enthusiastic about the blowjob, but she was obviously out of her depth a bit, and he could tell. The brown skinned beauty kept backing up and gasping for air, and then rushing forward to try to guide his length down her throat. which as far as he could tell was impossible, and he was afraid she’d pass out in her efforts.

“Why don’t you help her Erin?” He said with a grin, a bit of his usual self-assured authority coming through. “You have experience with my sword after all.”

She grinned back at him, and reached out to help, wrapping her fingers around his base and beginning to tug back and forth. At the same time, she gently took the head of his dick from the royal’s mouth, stopping to kiss away a few tears as the other girl gasped for air, and then engulfed him with her warm lips.

Instead of trying to take him straight to the back of her throat, she kept her lips sealed around his head, sucking and flicking with her tongue to collect his precum. Her hand never stopped moving up and down on his shaft, squeezing from the sides and giving him a rolling pleasure along his entire length. She was obviously at least somewhat informed, though still nervous, and her pace was stuttered but pleasant enough.

“Mmm, perfect...come on, don’t pout Neviana! Come here!” He said, watching his squire work, and then noticing the Princess’s expression. He lifted the girl easily to her feet, and pulled her close to his side with an arm around her back, tilting her head back with his free hand. “Thank you for trying! I know it’s not easy the first time! Why don’t you see if Erin will show you how to do better? I’m sure she’s just *aching* to put your tongue to use again.”

She whimpered a bit, seemingly about to argue, so he gently put his hand on the back of her neck, tilted her head back with a tug on her curls and kissed her deeply. He poured his lust into her, mashing their lips together, twisting and turning and taking her breath away forcefully. As they separated he bit her lower lip, pulling it out to snap back wetly, leaving just a tiny bit of lingering pain to go with his desire.

He grinned playfully and gave her petite bottom a hard pat, letting her know that *he* was going to be in charge from now on.

“Now.”

The Princess, who had so far been nothing but a pure force of personality and will, even when facing down her dastardly uncle, looked at him with cloudy eyes, drool dripping down her chin to her naked chest, and simply nodded, grinning as she said

“Yes Sir!”

“Good girl.”

And with that, she dropped to her knees again, nosing forward to reach for his cock. Erin seemed reluctant to let go, until Kevin reached down and put his hand on her head, weighing in on what he wanted without speaking. She growled but released him with a *pop*, licking the tip as she did.

Neviana moved in, hesitating at first, but growing in confidence as Erin tutored her, leading by example each step of the way. Soon the Crown Princess was working away at the head of his cock, while Erin kept a watchful eye on her and worked his shaft and played with his sack. Together they left no inch untouched or unexplored, mouths and fingers roaming and stroking, finding new ways to egg each other on and on.

And all the while, Kevin kept his hands on each girl’s head, in complete control of two beautiful maidens as they worked at sucking him off.

It felt like heaven had come to earth.

He loved how powerful he felt, and wondered where it came from. Surely he’d never been this dominant before, never been so cooly confident and in control of a sexual encounter. It was a strange new side to himself, foreign but not unwelcome.

It felt completely natural, as easy as breathing to him, to order the Princess to kneel and suck him off, and demand his Squire to tutor her to do it! To hold them both under his hands and let them play with his cock, to let them suck on it like candy, to order them to speed up or slow down as his whims demanded it.

He let them work for awhile, basking in the sense of dominance and arousal.

Finally, after both girls were nearly soaked in drool and precum, and were panting like dogs in heat, he felt his orgasm rising. Between the two of them, they’d managed to tease him near to blowing his load, their enthusiasm and teamwork for outweighing their inexperience. Their hands and their mouths worked in unison, pulling and sucking and licking every inch of his massive rod.

“I’m close girls...who wants it?” He asked, without thinking.

That was a mistake.

They *both* wanted it. 

He suddenly found himself being used in an impromptu tug of war, with both girls struggling to turn the head of his member to their mouth, to point at their own face. A fierce rivalry erupted, with neither one willing to back down, and neither one stopping their efforts to bully him to orgasm.

In fact, they sped up, hoping to be the one who made him erupt while he was pointed in one direction or another.

It was not what he wanted, at all.

“*girls*! **stop**!” He snapped. “Hands off, on your knees and mouths open! No talking!”

“But-!” His Squire started to say, before he gave her a sharp look the quieted her down. “...yes sir.”

The Princess for her part had immediately complied, and now sat smugly, casting looks she thought he couldn’t see at his student. She seemed smug to not have been chastised.

Well, he could instill better manners in both of them...but he was still so close to the dam bursting!

“Stay still and watch! This is how you finish the job!”

And with that, he started stroking his own member, using their leftover drool as lube, jerking faster and faster as they waited for their prize. He never took his eyes off either of them, watching them squirm in arousal, drinking in the sight of their breasts moving, their nipples standing erect and at attention, tracing their curves with his gaze.

Both were beautiful in their own way, both young and full of life and vigor. He ached with the thought of what he wanted to do with them, *to* them, and the knowledge that it was a long way to the capital. If they were willing, he knew they would have a *very* pleasurable journey.

The girls waited impatiently, both of them giving him looks the likes of which he had only ever dreamed of, full of lust and desire. They wanted this, they wanted *him* of all people, and he was going to take the opportunity by the horns!

“Ahhh..you ready girls?” he said as he felt the peak of his arousal going beyond the tipping point.

“Yes Sir!” they chorused, eagerly sitting up straighter to accept his blessing. 

“Give it to us Sir Knight!” the Princess added, still smug.

And he did, hosing them with thick ropes of his seed, blasting out on their faces and across their flushed chests and dripping down their chins. He made sure he spread it out between both girls, alternating shots back and forth from his Squire to the Princess and back again, basting them in his cum. They squealed and hummed, flinching away at first but then dancing under the shower of white, happily opening their mouths to accept his “virtue”.

Finally, after long moments of ecstasy, Kevin felt himself taper off to a stop, and sat heavily on the ground, the strength gone from his legs. He hadn’t cum that hard in a long time, or with a partner (two!) who had driven him so far to his limits.

“All tuckered out old man?” Erin gloated, licking slick cum from her lips and fingers. “After just one round?”

“Damn you’re sassy when you’re horny.” He groaned, sending a mock glare her way. “I’m still a Knight! *Your* Knight! And part of that is knowing when to send in your subordinates. Princess?”

“Mmm...Yes?” She had her eyes closed, her face a picture of contentment as she too tasted his seed, bright on her dark skin, but opened them when she heard her title. “And please, call me Nevi, or Neviana if that’s too casual.”

“Alright. Neviana.” He couldn’t quite bring himself to call her by a pet name, not just yet. “I believe I interrupted something when I rushed in...why don’t you continue that?” He phrased it as a suggestion, but he meant it as an order, and she knew it. “Show my bratty pupil here your gratitude…”

“I’m not a brat!”

“You are! You’ve been pouting the whole time, because you had to share!” Neviana told her, sounding quite bratty herself. “You’re just jealous since i got more!”

“No I’m not! It’s just not fair!”

Neviana just hummed skeptically and leaned into the other girl, capturing her complaining lips with her own and pressing her chest into the other girl’s. Her arms circled behind Erin, pulling her close as they began to kiss, and one drifted low to dig fingers into her firm behind. His cum shone on their skin, pooling together as they closed the distance between them, and making them slide against each other.

Erin, for her part, stopped her complaints and likewise took the Princess into her arms, pushing the dark skinned beauty onto her back while holding herself up with one arm. The other found the noble’s hip and drew lazy circles with her nails to elicit a shiver, before beginning a slow, teasing migration lower toward the Princess’s core. It seemed she wanted to tease the other girl, to get her back for her attitude.

Kevin rolled his eyes. This new side to his Squire was amusing, and kind of hot, but also exasperating. He’d have to instill more discipline in her soon, at least when it came to this kind of activity. Erin was usually a very well behaved Squire, and he’d never had to seriously punish her before.

Normally a little bit of youthful petulance wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but being bratty now was just asking for trouble, especially when they were making love to a Royal of all people. Neviana seemed nice, but you could never know when it came to the top of the social ladder, and it wasn’t very nice of her to be so childish anyway. There was plenty of time, and him, to go around!

He thought of his own childhood, of the times that his father, a tanner, had taken him over his knee and disciplined him. He’d hated it, and it had definitely left an impression...maybe he could use his past to improve his ward’s future…

And she was in the perfect position, leaning over the Princess with her toned bottom high in the air as she worked at giving the girl a pleasant evening. She couldn’t even use a hand to defend herself, both far too busy keeping the dark skinned girl busy.

Just as he was considering his options, he watched Neviana stiffen and moan, fingers clutching the sheets harder and pulling at Erin’s wrist, trying to keep her fingers pumping in and out. But Erin stopped all motion, save her biting of the Princess’ neck, and laughed at the girl’s frustration at being denied release.

It seemed she hadn’t heeded his warnings about being a pain in the ass probably.

Nodding to himself, he rose as quietly as he knew how, and slunk behind the pair, raising his hand and striking!

***Smack!***

“Ooooowww! What the hell!?” She yelled out. “Kevin!”

**Smack!**

Before she could turn around, he struck again. Neviana grinned underneath Erin and held her hand, stopping her from getting off of her. She loved the blush that spread across the blonde’s cheeks and chest, her embarrassment heightening her own arousal.

“Stay still and take your punishment Erin!” Kevin told her. “You’re being a brat, and you know it.”

“Nuh-uh! I’m *not*!”

He put a little more oomph into the next one.

**Smack!** 

“And, like I always have to remind you, it’s *Sir*, got it?”

She squealed and wiggled, trying to escape the onslaught and Neviana’s grasp, and not accomplishing much. Kevin knew she wasn’t really struggling, having trained her himself, and that as much as she complained she wasn’t in much pain from his fairly light hits. They often hit each other much harder in training.

“Take your medicine Erin! Hold still and i’ll make sure you feel good afterwards!” Neviana surprised him by gloating and trapping Erin’s hands, while sneaking a hand down to finger between the stocky girl’s legs. “You know you like it anyway! You’re so wet!”

“Mmm! I am not! Noooo!”

“Stop lying to your Princess! I can feel how wet you are!”

“Nooo!”

Kevin laughed and continued to spank her, turning her firm pale behind into a pleasing pink. Erin wailed and wiggled, but didn’t complain too much, or even beg him to stop. She *liked* this, and he was quite sure that he did too, feeling his once spent member begin to harden once more.

Finally he’d had his fill of spanking his errant sidekick, and turned his attention to the dark skinned girl who’d been so vocally gloating. Nobles, especially Royals, needed reminding that they were just like the rest of the population from time to time.

“Lay back Erin, it’s your turn to have some fun.” He turned to the Princess, and gave her a wicked grin. “Eat her out, and stick your ass in the air. Now missy!”

She gulped and did as he said, rolling with Erin to swap places and then turned her back to slide down between the girl’s legs, mouth and tongue working at her core. Kevin grinned and waited until she was fully engrossed in licking and sucking at his Squire, and for Erin to moan and writhe, before hauling back and starting on the Princess’ lesson in discipline.

*smack!* 

“Mph!”

*Smack!*

“You may be a Royal, Princess, but in this tent, you’re nothing special! Got it! Erin might be a brat, but that doesn’t mean we need *you* to mouth off too! Understand?”

“Y-yes Sir!”

*Smack!*

“Ooh! I think she likes it too Sir!”

“Ha! So you admit it!” Neviana exclaimed.

***Smack!!***

“Hush! Your mouth is busy right now!”

They continued like that for awhile, with Erin enjoying the efforts of their Royal ward, and Kevin working away on her cheeks, alternating between them and languidly stroking her soaked pussy, impressed at the girl’s resilience. He’d expected her to plead for him to stop, or to have a harsher reaction to being spanked, but she seemed to truly enjoy it.

“Ooooh! Aaaah! YES!” Erin screamed out, grabbing for Neviana’s hair and grinding her face into her groin, rolling her hips up and down. Her orgasm rolled through her, every line of her body standing out in perfect definition, her strong limbs locked in place by the ecstasy coursing through her. “Don't stop Nevi!”

And Neviana didn’t, using her tongue and fingers to keep the girl on high as long as she could, licking and sucking and penetrating with wild abandon. For all her inexperience, and her rather poor dick sucking performance, she seemed naturally skilled at eating pussy, which came as somewhat of a surprise. 

In any case, her effort had earned her a reprieve from her punishment, and as Erin collapsed back to the bedrolls in an exhausted heap, Kevin decided that a reward was in order.

“Good girl.” He complimented. “Are you ready for your reward?”

“Yes Sir! Please!”

Smiling, the Knight took his now fully erect dick in one hand, and used the other to raise her bottom just a little higher, before lining up with her tight entrance. She whimpered at the contact, spreading her legs as she reached back to spread her cheeks, trying to ready herself for the massive dick poised to stretch her to the limit.

“Are you ready Nevi?”

“Uh huh...yes Sir…”

“Good.”

And with that he pressed into her soaked opening. His head barely fit, sliding slowly into her tight embrace, her walls spreading to allow more of him while she whimpered and gasped, hardly able to believe that such a huge thing was fitting inside her. He felt a slight pop as the head finally made its way inside, and he paused to give her a chance to rest, chuckling at her panting gasps.

“Does that feel good Nevi? You like my big dick?”

“Hu...uh...yeah! Yes Sir!”

“Good! Because there’s a whole lot more of it!”

And he pushed again, forcing himself deeper even as her walls clenched and she groaned at his girth. He made sure he wasn’t hurting her, but didn’t stop, knowing that soon enough she would love the stretch, and slowly slid forwards until he felt himself bottom out, filling her to the brim and just a bit more. He waited a beat, and then slooowly slid out, watching his shaft appear as she gasped.

“Fuck!”

“Ha! Get ready Princess.”

Then, he was off, pushing back into her barely-stretched-enough pussy in one motion, rocking the girl forward and making her toes curl as she howled. In and out he slid, bottoming out on each thrust, and pulling back until just the tip of his dick was inside, then repeating. His pace was brutal, never stopping, his battle toned muscles able to last far longer than a normal man, and the force of his thrust keeping the Princess pressed into the pussy in front of her.

“Aaah! Ooooh! F-fuck! Yesh!”

Abruptly, Neviana clenched hard on his cock, yelling out her orgasm for everyone to hear. Her insides went from warm, tight velvet, to hot, slick iron, pressing down from all sides along his length. He pulled out, and then slammed in again, letting her take the brunt of the impact and knocking her forward to lay on top of his Squire, who wrapped arms around the dark skinned beauty and held her while she shuddered out her euphoria. His cock slipped from her with a lewd sucking and a plop, slithering free to leave her gaping and quaking in the warm, strong arms that enveloped her.

Meanwhile, Kevin found that while she had felt *amazing*, he wasn’t very close to his own bliss, though he was rock hard and soaked from her juices. He stroked his member a few times, considering what he should do. Neviana looked like she needed a moment to rest, coated in sweat and the remnants of his cum, dark skin shining in the firelight that spilled from the open tent flap.

Erin was underneath her, likewise coated in cum, and while she looked like she could go another round soon, she also had a glazed look in her eye, like when he’d pushed her hard in training and was about to drop. He knew that she’d be back to her usual boisterous self in short order, but needed to let her rest. It had been a long day after all, and while she was capable, she was also young and mostly untested, not yet tempered by the hardships of life as a Knight.

So he was on his own for the moment.

“I can help you with that if you want.” Came a voice from behind him, from *outside* the tent.

He turned slowly, well aware that he was in the buff with no weapon, and if they meant harm there was little he could do other than to buy time for the girls to try to run. Though he knew that they probably wouldn’t get far in their condition.

“Hello!” said the voice again.

He finally turned enough to see who was speaking, and his stomach dropped even further.

Crouching just outside the tent flaps was one of his worst nightmares come to life. 

A Dryad, a Sister of the Earth, one of the most dangerous creatures known to man. Usually peaceful, they were known to fly into rages and slaughter villages who had overstepped into their territory, as well as luring men and women into the forest to their ultimate deaths. Stronger than a siege engine, tougher than the mightiest oak trees, and faster than any animal in the world, and able to charm people to do their bidding, they were near-perfect killing machines.

This one wore the form of an incredibly beautiful woman, perfect in form and shape, with voluptuous breasts, wide hips and a long, slender neck. The only strange thing about her was the green shade of her skin, bright green eyes, pointed ears and the fact that her long hair seemed to be made from green tendrils of plant. She wore no clothing, her entire body bare to the chill of the night.

“H-hello…” He said, doing his best to not set her off with his movements. “And who might you be?”

“I’m Hawthorn! I live here! Who’re you? Why are they so tired after that little fucking?” She tilted her head quizzically and peered at the exhausted girls, then at his erect penis. “It’s rude of them to leave you like that! Do you want help? I would love to be your partner, do you want to?”

“I..uh” His mind raced. Hawthorn seemed friendly enough, but he knew that might change at any time, like a wild beast might seem peaceful until you set it off. “I would? If you let the girls go, i’ll do whatever you want.”

“Let them go? Where are they going?”

Bargaining with no chips to play might not be the smartest move, but the folklore around fae said that if you got them to promise something, they would keep it, at least until they could weasel out of it. They weren’t far from the edge of the forest, and from what he knew, it wasn’t very likely Hawthorn would chase them far. Dryads might be fast, but they were trees at heart, and open spaces and long distance would cause them to lose interest quickly.

“Kevin! Who is that!?” 

Erin had evidently woken at the sound of their voices, and seen someone looming outside the tent. He held out his hand, flashing the handsign for “danger” and “hold” in quick succession. She quieted, but took up a defensive crouch while shielding the still near-comatose Princess. 

“It’s okay! I’m just here because I smelt sex, and it’s been awhile for me, and i wanted to know if i could join you! I won’t hurt you! I like you guys, you’re both pretty and you were really nice when i was watching earlier, and *you’re* really buff and protective!” The faerie said “I can smell your fear, but I promise I won’t hurt you guys! I’m not one of *those* Dryads.”

“‘Those’ Dryads?”

“You know, the cannibal ones! They give the rest of us a bad name! And all because they forget that their fathers are human!”

“Human!?”

“Uh huh!” She nodded vigorously. “All Dryads are females, so we have to get our seed from *somewhere*! Mortal men are usually the best place, because then we don’t have to teach our offspring how to do *everything*.”

“Right...so you want me to...father a Dryad?”

“Mmm, not tonight. You can come back in a few years and maybe I’ll want another, but right now I just want some dick. Not many men come this way.” Hawthorn grinned. “Get it? Heh.”

Kevin hesitated.

On one hand, he did believe that she was being truthful that she meant no harm. Even with nothing to fear from their little group, predators didn’t just announce themselves to their prey. They stayed hidden and then pounced, going for the kill. 

Hawthorn had probably been stalking them for hours, knowing the Fae she’d known they were there since they’d arrived, and she hadn’t done anything to them but some mild voyeurism.

And despite the danger he knew she posed, he found he liked her. She was forthright, sweet, and hadn’t harmed them, and she was undoubtedly beautiful. His gut said that she meant what she said, and that she was even someone he could have called a friend, if she wasn’t a potential threat.

On the other hand…Dryad

“How can I trust what you say Hawthorn? You understand, I must protect the girls in my charge, as a Knight, and I have only just met you. How do I know you only want sex?” 

“I don’t *only* want sex! I might be a Nymph, but I’m not a maniac!...heh...no? Fine.” She seemed put out that her joke hadn’t elicited the response she wanted. She took a deep breath and continued.

“I would...I would really like to be friends and I know that humans bond through sex and that you would be scared of me, but I’m really lonely, and I didn’t know how else to approach you, so I waited until I thought you would be stopping to mate, since the short haired one smelled like she loves you and the dark one does too, and then I came down but I didn’t want to interrupt so I waited and now this isn’t going how I planned and I don’t know what to do….”

The humans blinked at the gush of words, trying to sort through the onslaught enough to get a clear picture of their unexpected guest. She seemed earnest, and embarrassed, and like she had little to no filter at all, but most of all she was...genuinely friendly.

“I..um..” Kevin started. “You see…”

“Please? I promise i’ll be good! I’ll show you out of the forest! I just want to be friends…”

“Do you know who I am?” Came Neviana’s voice from the back of the tent. “Other than my name, since you apparently heard it.”

“No. No I don’t know you, but you sounded important, and I know what a Princess is. I know that to humans, this is *your* land even though it used to belong to the Fae, and they kinda want it back, but i dont really care about all that stuff.”

“Well, let me introduce myself.”

Neviana stood, and putting a hand on Erin’s bare shoulder to placate her, stepped forward, out of the tent, bare as the day she was born and no less glorious in her role as Princess. Her legs shook, the pounding she’d taken having weakened her legs, but she stood poised and as regal as if she were meeting a foreign dignitary.

“I am Princess Neviana of the High Kingdom, and I am here fleeing the forces of my uncle Chester, and on a quest to see to it that I gain what is rightfully mine, my birthright, this kingdom, that has been stolen from me.

I intend to gather my forces; gain allies, champions, companions...and friends, to ***crush*** our enemies and reclaim a land that has been shattered and controlled by evil for far too long!

I *will* be Queen of our great nation, and I *will* right the wrongs of my uncle and his cohort.

...and I need your help Hawthorn.

I know you didn’t come here for such a noble purpose, and you are free to refuse...but I need the help of *everyone* who would see balance restored to the High Kingdom. Not just the men and women, the humans who live here, but *all* people, including the Fae.

You may be the most important person to reaching that goal right now.

Because I remember a story my parents once told me, one my Father liked to tell. There was once not only a King and Queen to rule, but a Council as well, of all the People of the Fae, who helped govern peacefully. Together they rules and warred and prospered, for many, many years.

I would see that redone. I will give you your forests back, and your lands and rights. All the People of the Fae will be free once again, as they have never been even under my parent’s rule, provided they are peaceful and good. 

And I will be your friend too, Hawthorn, never fear.

Even if you refuse me now, I promise this.”

Hawthorn was looking at her with wide eyes, like a deer in headlights. 

“But if you don’t refuse, I have another offer you will like.

I will be your friend, yes, but I will also offer my body, and those of these two of my vassals, to be your lovers so long as we may live. We would be bound as...as family is, Blood Kin, to forge a pact between the four of us.

Provided of cour-“

“Princess! You cannot promise that!” Kevin interrupted. “She could demand we stay for years, and we would never be set free! She could take the Throne! Your duty forbids this! *My* duty forbids this! You canno-“

“Sir Knight! 

Inside that tent, and in making love to you, I may be like anyone else, but outside of it I am still you Princess, your Ruler! 

This ***is*** my duty!

And if you would let me finish I can explain the stipulations.

Kevin, trust me, please. We need her help, and I need your faith.

As ruler...and as your lover.”

Kevin nodded, bowing his head in acceptance.

“Yes, Princess, I understand. You have my Pledge as Knight.”

“Now. Hawthorn.

You are welcome in my bed, and those of my followers, should they be willing, under these conditions.

firstly, that you follow us to the Capital, and stay by our sides, as our lover and our friend, though you are free to come and go as you please. 

You abide by human rules and customs, including our laws about decency. You will be taught these if you so wish.

You respect my position as Ruler and those of my other vassals, wielding no power over us. We can’t have you using your position to hurt the Monarchy.

And finally, that you guard myself, and these two brave Knights, so long as I hold the throne and our alliance holds strong.

Does this sound like a good idea Hawthorn? Join us, as a friend and lover, and help us make this country a place for *all* People once more?”

Hawthorn seemed to think it over, putting a finger to her chin in thought, before, less than a minute later, replying.

“Okay! That sounds like fun! And I won’t be lonely anymore!”

Neviana let out a sigh of relief, and unfolded herself from her regal pose, letting her body relax. She’d been ramrod straight, and the tension was evident on her face as she relaxed. A smile broke out on her face, and she fiddled with a curl nervously.

“Thank the Gods. I was afraid I was asking too much.”

“Nope! I was going to leave the forest soon anyway, all the Dryads were! The guys in black, they’re your uncle’s men?” Neviana nodded, puzzled. “Well, they’ve been chopping too much wood lately, so we were going to go out and kill them, and then teach the rest of the humans a lesson in respecting nature! But if you guys are my friends, and you need help stopping those guys, and you can tell us who it’s okay to kill, that sounds like a better idea!”

The three humans blanched at how cavalierly she mentioned killing other humans, and that things had gotten to the point that *Dryads* we’re prepping for war. Chester was truly a monster if the Earth itself wanted his head.

“That...wouldn’t have ended well for anyone I suspect.” Neviana said. “I’m glad we’ve made friends with you so you won’t need to do that, not against every human at least.”

“Yay! So shall we seal the deal? I know your man here is ready to go, and you two seem to have gathered your strength!”

“Seal the...you mean sex? Now? After all that flowery politics, no offense Princess, and alliance building, you want to seal the treaty with *sex*!?” Kevin almost didn’t believe what he was hearing. “Shouldn’t we write this down at least!?”

“Eh, we can do that in the morning! I wanna fuck!”

“I quite agree, we should ‘Seal the deal’ as it were, and then hammer out the details.” Neviana concurred, licking her lips as she gazed at Kevin’s still hard cock. “Lead the way Hawthorn, you were next to use our well endowed Knight, I believe.”

“Woohoo!”

And with that, Hawthorn picked up Neviana, grabbed Kevin by the shaft of his dick, and marched them back into the tent, ignoring his protests and her surprised squeak.

She effortlessly tossed the Princess into the waiting arms of Erin, and turned her attention to Kevin. Erin seemed stunned, but then shook her head, and set the Princess down, rising to her feet in protest.

“I was next! No fair!”

Kevin was about to agree, intimidated by the green woman who could rip him limb from limb, but Neviana spoke up first, gently taking the fit girl’s hand in both of her own. 

“Erin, she has to go before you. I apologize, but Fae Pacts are binding from the moment they’re Sealed, and not a moment before, and this has to happen before you can have your moment with Kevin.” She pulled the other girl to her and kissed her deeply. “Please be patient, once the Magic takes hold, i promise you can have a turn with him.”

“...Okay..hold me until then?”

“Of course.”

They sank to the bedrolls again, holding each other close as they turned to watch their new Dryad friend and their Knight in shining armor.

“Magic!? Hey, wait a minute…!” Kevin didn’t know a thing about magic, and panicked at it’s mention, especially when someone was still leading him to a clear spot on the tent floor by his penis. “I didn’t agree to Magic!”

“Less talking, more screwing! I promise you’ll love this!”

She eagerly pulled him to the ground, humiliatingly using his member to force him to bend to her will, and promptly straddled him, engulfing his penis in her warm cave. To his surprise, he slid in quite easily, though she was still tight, and it felt...perfect! Beyond perfect! Her pussy literally shaped itself to his member, keeping the perfect mix of tightness and slick heat at all times. He could feel it *move* independent of her hips.

“Wha-?”

“Ha! I can change my body however I want! I’m a Faerie, we can do that you know! Nymphs especially, we can change to be the perfect partner for whomever we’re fucking!”

As if to prove her point, her pussy writhed for a second, and then it felt like he was being *squeezed* by hot, wet hands from all sides, sliding and slipping over his tool, wrapping him in a moving, rolling cave of pure delight, all without moving her hips. After a second it stopped, and Hawthorn grinned at his blown-away expression.

“How?”

“Magic! But that’s not as fun for me! I like a good, hard dickin’! You game?”

“Uh...yeah! Fuck it, yeah, I’m game!”

“That’s the spirit!”

Hawthorn then rose up, sliding along his thick length, and slammed back down, driving him deep inside of her and drawing a groan from both of them. Again and again she pounded herself, using the still stunned and still erect Kevin as a fuck toy, bouncing happily and throwing her head back in delight.

At first he didn’t know what to make of it, and held still, afraid of being crushed or killed, but as she continued and his pleasure rose, he got more into the spirit of things, grabbing her hips to change her up and down into a rolling motion, grinding his member deeper and harder, pushing up to meet her halfway with his own thrusts, taking a more active role in their fucking.

In short order he had her on her back, knees pushed to her ears, and her pussy slapping loudly as his cock plunged her depths. He was absolutely certain that she had let him gain the advantage, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was just glad he wasn’t likely to be eaten in the next few hours.

He lost track of time as he fucked, just enjoying the moment, feeling his length being enveloped by a Fae pussy that could milk him of every last drop at a moment’s notice, hearing the sounds his Squire and Princess were making in the background, and watching the ponderous breasts of the Dryad bounce in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuck! Damn you’re tight!”

“Uh huh! Yes! Aaah!”

Over and over, he pounded into her, filling her and then sliding out, then almost pulled back inside by her magic pussy, a constant assault on his self control and stamina. It felt like nothing he’d experienced before, like it was made just for him, and he was finally given the best gift of his life.

And then he felt his second orgasm of the night rising, faster than lightning and ten times as potent.

“Fuuuuuck!”

Perhaps sensing from his tone and wild thrusts that he was close, Hawthorn swung her legs down from near her head to wrap around his waist, locking his dick deep inside of her.

He spilled into the depths of her pussy, load after load of hot, sticky cum being literally drawn out of him, massaged from his member by whatever Fae magic Hawthorn’s pussy was made of. He rocked against her, eyes rolling as waves of pleasure rocked his body, every muscle taut, twitching as his body locked down and could only perform one action; cumming more than he had in his entire life.

Kevin almost blacked out, unable to hear the orgasmic bliss that coursed through his partners, all three of them, at the same time. His vision swam, and his mind collapsed, the force of his orgasm, and something else knocking him nearly unconscious on a wave he wasn’t able to resist.

He *was* able, after he had started to some down from his high, sense something he had never felt before. It was indescribable at first, a niggling itch behind his eyes, something he felt with his spirit and heart. It pressed against him, and then enveloped him, a pressure that wasn’t physical, and he cried out in confusion.

“It’s okay! Kevin, open your eyes! It’s alright!”

Neviana’s voice called him back to himself, and he did as instructed, peeking his eye open a crack, and then flying open to gaze around himself. He’d fallen from his position before, onto his back. The three women were clustered around him, looking on with smiles on their faces and not a shred of cloth between them.

The second he saw them, he felt a lurch from his chest, a warm, happy feeling coursing through him from his core as he looked at each one.

Fit, tomboyish Erin, with a wicked grin on her face.

Beautiful, coltish Neviana, a gleam of mischief and smug assurance in her eye. 

And finally Hawthorn, with a lazy, satisfied expression, practically glowing from their tryst.

And he felt love, happiness, and contentedness from each of them. He felt their emotions as plain as if they’d told him exactly what they’d been feeling at that moment, just by looking at them. The bundle of arousal and friendliness that never dulled from Hawthorn, the poise and trust commanded by Neviana, and the proud adoration emanating from Erin, all of it was plain as day.

He was sure they could feel how he felt about each one of them in turn. The need to protect them, the instinct to guard them against all others, so that they would be *his* and no others’, and the intoxication he experienced just by being in the same tent as they were.

It was like someone had taken the seeds of the feelings they’d all had about each other, the good, positive ones that would bind them together as more than mere friends, and grown it into a huge tree in an instant, like a fire that went from a spark to an inferno faster than a man could blink.

“What happened? What is this?” 

“Well, you fucked me, like *really* well. I haven’t been this satisfied in years!” Hawthorn gloated. “And the Pact took hold, you almost passed out from making all of us orgasm, and then you woke up! Ready for round two?”

“Round *two*!?”

“What? I’m a Nymph!...and i lied about the maniac part…”

They all shared a laugh at that, their enjoyment heightened by close proximity and the sheer newness of their empathetic bond.

“Magic has bound us together, like we promised. It took our emotions and made them into something *more*.” Neviana explained. “It’s new right now, but it will feel as natural as breathing soon. At least according to the books i read…”

“Yep! That’s pretty much what happened! I figured this would happen when i asked to be friends with you, which is why i watched you for most of the day.” the Dryad said. “I didn’t want to be friends with just *anyone* after all! And when Nevi made that speech, i knew i picked a good group!”

“Aw, thanks Hawthorn!” Neviana glowed, leaning across Kevin to hug the tree-woman. 

Kevin was going to say something, but felt a pang as he glanced at Erin, who was sitting with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. He felt her emotions, her petulance and her arousal, and her need. 

“Well, speaking of promises to each other...come here Erin, it’s your turn to *polish my sword*.” he joked, and laughed at their groans. “Well? Unless you wanted to give up your turn…”

“No! I want it!”

They laughed at her about-face, and Kevin reached for his Squire, the companion he’d been at first suspicious of and was now finding to be oh so very special. She squirmed close to him, looking up from where she nuzzled into his chest, and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss her.

“Mmm…” he groaned as she rose to meet him, nipping at his lips and snaking a hand down between them to fondle his cock at the same time. “damn!”

“Heh!” 

“What?”

“I was going to ask if you were even ready for another round, the old man you are, but i think *this*-” she gasped as she seated herself on his cock, sliding down until he was firmly inside her toned belly “-aanswers my question!”

“I will spank you again Squire, mark my words!”

“Oooh! Me next! I want to be spanked!” Hawthorn quipped. “That sounded like fun when i heard you doing it!”

“Mmm, oh it was *very* fun indeed!” Neviana told her. “Though i think it was supposed to be a punishment…”

“I still want it! Next!”

Kevin laughed at her eagerness, and then gasped as Erin petulantly began bouncing in his lap, while Neviana slid next to him, wrapping warm arms around his wide shoulders. Not to be outdone, Hawthorn rubbed against his other side, pressing her massive breasts against his arm.

“So let me get this straight; you *all* want a round two?” he grinned. “Did i get that right?”

A surge of arousal hit them all, each one fantasizing about the night to come and the treasures they’d discovered here in the forest. It was new, and special, and slightly scary, but not one of them felt like they didn’t want it deeply. Their emotions mingled, touched and fused, swirling to new heights as they fed off each other, and as a group they shivered, gooseflesh erupting on their exposed skin.

“Yes! Gods yes!”

“Absolutely!”

“At *least* a round two!”

Kevin could already tell, it was going to be a long night...and an even longer road to the Capital.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
